List of Blue's Clues episodes
This is a list of episodes of Blue's Clues, an animated television series that ran on Nick Jr. Pilot Block from July 16, 1995 to March 29, 2007. Also Known as featuring Kipper, Tiger, Jack, Trent, Alexander, Jared and Justin July 16, 2013 to August 1, 2021 a.k.a. July 16th, 1996 through August 1st, 2004 Season 1 (1996) #Blue's Pilot Prints July 16, 1996 #Snack Time September 8, 1996 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 1996 #Tigger's Birthday September 22, 1996 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 1996 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 1996 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 1996 #Adventures in Art October 20, 1996 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 1996 #Pretend Time November 3, 1996 #A Snowy Day November 10, 1996 #The Trying Game November 17, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 1996 #The Grow Show December 1, 1996 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 1996 Season 2 (1996-1998) #What Does Blue Want to Make? December 15, 1996 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 1996 #What is Candace's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 1996 #What Is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 1997 #Michael's First Comes Over Day! January 12, 1997 #Blue's News! January 19, 1997 #Kipper and Tiger has a Coldflu? September 7, 1997 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 1997 #Blue's Senses September 21, 1997 #What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try? September 28, 1997 #What Does Blue Want To Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 1997 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 1997 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 1997 #Math! October 26, 1997 #Blue What To Play The Learn? March 15, 1998 #What Does Blue Want To Do With Our Drawing Her Picture? March 22, 1998 #What Does Blue Wanna Do Share Wtih Play March 29, 1998 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 1998 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 1998 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 1998 #What Game Does Blue Want To Learn? April 26, 1998 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 1998 #Nurture! May 10, 1998 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 1998 #Staygames of Funtime Now? May 24, 1998 #What Caring Does Blue Wanna to Do? May 31, 1998 #What Play Does Blue Want To Learn June 7, 1998 Season 3 (1998-2001) #Blue's Birthday June 14, 1998 #What Music in an Everyday Way Does Blue Want To Do on a Rainy Day? June 28, 1998 #What Is Blue Trying To Do? July 5, 1998 #Mechanics! July 12, 1998 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 8, 1999 #Art Appreciation April 26, 1999 #Weight and Balance May 10, 1999 #What's That Sound? June 7, 1999 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 1999 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 1999 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 1999 #Hide and Seek October 25, 1999 #Thankful November 15, 1999 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 1999 #Pool Party April 3, 2000 #Anatomy April 10, 2000 #Signs April 25, 2000 #Nature July 3, 2000 #Geography July 10, 2000 #Occupations July 17, 2000 #Blue's Big Mystery September 11, 2000 #Jiminy Cricket Misses His Friend September 25, 2000 #Blue's Big Musical October 2, 2000 #What's So Funny? October 9, 2000 #Blue's Big Costume Party October 16, 2000 #Inventions October 23, 2000 #Blue's Play October 30, 2000 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2000 #The Wrong Opposites Shirt November 13, 2000 #Words December 5, 2000 #Eric Gets Glasses February 19, 2001 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2001 #Cafe Blue March 5, 2001 #Shy March 12, 2001 #Environments March 19, 2001 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) #Imagine Nation April 2, 2002 #Building With Blue April 3, 2001 #Sences of Anatomy April 4, 2001 #Telling Time With Blue April 5, 2001 #Stop, Look and Listen! April 6, 2001 #Adventure April 9, 2001 #All Kind of Signs April 10, 2001 #The Great Outdoors April 11, 2001 #Playtime With Periwinkle April 12, 2001 #Blue's Big Feast April 13, 2001 #The Anything Box April 16, 2001 #The Adventure of Superteam? April 18, 2001 #The Super excited April 19, 2001 #Superfriends April 23, 2001 #A Playdate With Blue April 24, 2001 #Movie April 30, 2001 #Blue's Big Art Show! April 31, 2001 #The Work of Art October 1, 2001 #What's New Blue? (1) October 8, 2001 #Blue's New Place (2) October 15, 2001 #Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Day (3) October 22, 2001 #The Baby's Here! (4) October 29, 2001 #Making Changes (5) November 5, 2001 #Bugs! November 12, 2001 #Un Dia Con Pinocchio! November 19, 2001 #What's Inside? November 26, 2001 #Blocks December 3, 2001 #Blue's Big Ballgame Bonanza February 15, 2002 #Puppets February 25, 2002 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2002 #Let's Plant March 25, 2002 #Blue's Book Nook April 8, 2002 #Let's Boogie April 15, 2002 #Blue's School April 16, 2002 #Something To Do Blue? April 22, 2002 #Backstage of Blue's Clues April 23, 2002 #Blue's First Show and Tell Day (1) April 29, 2002 #Spot Gets a Clue (2) April 29, 2002 #Blue Goes to Collage (3) April 29, 2002 #The Scrapbook Journey (4) April 29, 2002 Season 5 (2002-2003) #Can You Help? April 30, 2002 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2002 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2002 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2002 #Playing Store May 27, 2002 #Patience June 3, 2002 #Justin's Surprise Party August 5, 2002 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2002 #The Boat Float September 9, 2002 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2002 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2002 #Blue Goes to the Doctor September 30, 2002 #Contraptions! October 7, 2002 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2002 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2003 #Dress Up Day January 13, 2003 #Blue's Big Band February 4, 2003 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2003 #Use Your Noggin March 10, 2003 #The Story Wall April 28, 2003 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2003 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2003 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2003 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2003 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2003 #Meet Polka-Dots! September 15, 2003 #The Scavenger Hunt September 16, 2003 #Let's Write! September 17, 2003 #Magenta's Messages September 18, 2003 #Body Language September 19, 2003 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 22, 2003 #Look Carefully... September 23, 2003 #I Did That! September 24, 2003 #Animals in Our House? September 25, 2003 #Morning Music September 29, 2003 #100th Episode Celebration December 10, 2003 #Blue's First Holiday December 12, 2003 #Monsters December 15, 2003 #Blue: The Episode December 22, 2003 #Touchfishesing Day December 30, 2003 Season 6 (2004) #They on the Room January 20, 2004 #Classic Clues Janurary 27, 2004 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy February 9, 2004 #Love Day February 16, 2004 #Blue's Wishes February 20, 2004 #Kipper's Clues February 23, 2004 #What Tiger's Recycles Experiments February 30, 2004 #Special Learning March 1, 2004 #Learning Practice March 8, 2004 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2004 #Playdates March 22, 2004 #Blue's Jobs March 29, 2004 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2004 #All About Blue April 12, 2004 #Jared's Best April 19, 2004 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2004 #Prereading Clues! May 3, 2004 #Bluestock May 10, 2004 #Everything Special! May 17, 2004 #Dancing Jack May 24, 2004 #Bounce, Blue May 31, 2004 #Blue's Big Park June 7, 2004 #Chores, Chores Chores June 21, 2004 #Blue's 4th Clue June 28, 2004 #Blue Goes to Vacation July 5, 2004 #Rasie of Oozy Scab July 12, 2004 #Alexander's Polar July 19, 2004 #Trent On Mars July 24, 2004 #The Loose Screw July 26, 2004 #Imposter Jack August 1, 2004 Season 7: List of Blue's Room Episodes (2004-2007) #Snacktime Playdate August 2, 2004 #Fred's Birthday November 24, 2004 #Blue's Holiday Wishes December 4, 2004 #It's Hug Day! January 7, 2005 #Beyond Your Wildest Dreams! April 18, 2005 #The Power of the Alphabet September 17, 2005 #Behind the Clues: 10 Years With Blue July 27, 2006 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother! August 6, 2006 #Blue's Biggest Stories August 7, 2006 #Years of the Music Movie Sptember 9, 2006 #The Very Best of Blue September 16, 2006 #Blue's Farm Playdate January 26, 2007 #Shape Detective February 2, 2007 #Masterpiece Museum February 9, 2007 #Spinkles' Sleepover February 16, 2007 #World Travelers February 23, 2007 #Mathstrouts! March 2, 2007 #Away Great Playdate March 26, 2007 #Little Red Riding Blue March 27, 2007 #Knights of the Snack Table March 28, 2007 #Music Stars March 29, 2007 Category:Lists of television series episodes